<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory's Ex-Husband by Bronzeflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464618">Victory's Ex-Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower'>Bronzeflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Divorce, Fighting, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Gold Digging, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Rated T for swearing, and light violence, implication of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlo was Victor's second husband. Here's a look into Victor's relationship with his first husband, Regis, from meeting to marriage to divorce.</p><p>Also, if you wanna know more about Regis (or any of my other MTaP ocs), you can always join the bootleg mtap discord server: https://discord.gg/PJnH255</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Builder (My Time At Portia)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can You Even IMAGINE If This Was a Soulmate AU?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I love Regis so much, he's such a pretentious motherfucker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor was itching for a fight.</p><p>	He could feel it in the way his hands curled into tight fists and in the way his jaw clenched, along with the sharp stomp of each step he took.</p><p>	Victor prowled around in the “bad” part of town, the one where drug deals happened and fights frequently broke out. He had the plan to fight the first person he saw, but, to his disappointment and frustration, the streets were oddly empty for once.</p><p>	He kept looking, and he was eventually rewarded, grinning as he spotted a group of guys ganging up on some nobody.</p><p>	Those guys would do perfectly.</p><p>	“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Victor provoked, despite the fact that he was most definitely shorter than all of the guys there.</p><p>	“Leave, pipsqueak,” The tallest one said. “We don’t have time for the likes of you.”</p><p>	Victor refused to heed his words as he led with a strong punch to the guy’s stomach, an attack that had the man doubling over in pain.</p><p>	“Shut up,” Victor demanded before delivering attacks to the other two men that were there.</p><p>	Victor quickly had them on the ground, either whimpering in pain or completely passed out, and Victor tsked. Those guys barely quelled Victor’s bloodlust.</p><p>	Victor’s gaze turned towards the person the men were attacking. A man that was extremely well-off if his attire was anything to go by. No wonder he got attacked.</p><p>	Most people would be staring at Victor in fear and horror right about now, but this guy looked up at Victor in wonder.</p><p>	Victor gave him a Look, and the man immediately bounced up and brushed himself off before grabbing Victor’s hands and raising them to his chest.</p><p>	“Please marry me!” The man declared, and it threw Victor for a loop for only a moment.</p><p>	“Shouldn’t I know your name first?” Victor questioned, and the man at least had the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>	“Sorry, sorry,” He apologized, backing away from Victor to stand up straight in a manner that clearly advertised his upbringing. “I am Regis Haakon Asgeir Leif Scelus Fare Roar Studium Laus Hvorfor Kongedivitiarum.”</p><p>	Victor gave him a withering stare, and he was quick to correct himself.</p><p>	“Ah, but you can call me Rex.”</p><p>	“Well, Rex, the name’s Victor.”</p><p>	“Victor…” Rex’s eyes twinkled in wonder. “What a wonderful name! So, Victor, what do you say? Will you marry me?”</p><p>	Victor thought about it for a moment. Rex clearly had money. Victor could use that. So he shrugged.</p><p>	“Yeah, sure,” Victor agreed. “We can get a marriage license just down the street if you wanna get married right this moment.”</p><p>	“That’d be grand!” Rex declared, and that’s how Victor found himself married to a man he only met just that day.</p><p>	But Victor was right. Rex was absolutely loaded. Royalty level loaded, as Victor found out when he met Rex’s family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is Victor Even Trying? No.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how to tell you this, but Victor IS a bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex had five older siblings. Four brothers, one sister, two parents, along with grandparents and Victor forgot every single one of their names the moment Rex told him.</p><p>	Rex <i>clearly</i> wanted Victor to leave a good impression on his family, as he dressed Victor up in clothing that probably cost more than Victor had made in his life and went through all the rules about proper etiquette at a dinner table.</p><p>	Victor remembered very little of what Rex told him, and, frankly, Victor didn’t particularly care about leaving a good impression.</p><p>	They walked in, fashionably late, and Victor glanced over the people at the table, all of whom were dressed in expensive garb, most in the latest fashion.</p><p>	The one exception to wearing the latest fashion was Rex’s sister, who wore elaborate Victorian-style attire. That dedication to style, at least, was something Victor could respect.</p><p>	Victor was <i>pretty</i> sure her name was Regina. The name only stuck out because it was basically the female version of Rex’s name, and she was the only girl of Rex’s siblings.</p><p>	So Victor greeted her first.</p><p>	“What’s up? Regina, I’m guessing?” Victor spoke, not even trying to act regal. “I love your outfit. Especially the embroidery.”</p><p>	“Thank you. I had it specially made,” Regina smiled. “I’d have done the embroidery myself, but my teacher says my embroidery is not yet ready to be shown to public eyes.”</p><p>	“You’ll have to show me a sample sometime. Then you can really see if your teacher is full of shit.”</p><p>	Regina laughed boisterously, but the rest of Rex’s family looked upon the conversation in abject horror.</p><p>	“Regis...where did you find this man again?” Rex’s mother asked once the shock died down.</p><p>	“He saved my life,” Rex answered simply, and this did little to quell the uncertainty of Rex’s family, aside from Regina, that is.</p><p>	“Well, <i>I</i> like him!” Regina declared. “If he wasn’t already married to you, Regis, I’d take him for myself.”</p><p>	“I’ll keep that in mind,” Victor said with a wink, and Regina let out another laugh.</p><p>	Victor finally managed to sit down at the table, and they started eating. Rex’s family ate with dignity and elegance. Victor ate with reckless abandon, once again provoking the disgust of Rex’s family, save for Regina and perhaps one of Rex’s brothers, who clearly struggled not to laugh at the sight.</p><p>	Victor left another wink his way, and that seemed to break him as he dissolved into reckless laughter, which was quickly silenced by a withering look from his father. Victor was delighted with both reactions.</p><p>	Rex looked extremely razzled after the meal.</p><p>	“Well, that could have certainly gone better,” Rex announced. “Ah, well, at least Regina likes you. She’s, uh, the one I’m closest with.”</p><p>	“I tried my best,” Victor claimed, despite the fact that he barely bothered at all. “Now, why don’t we have a little fun by ourselves?”</p><p>	“Oh,” Rex flushed brightly. “Y-yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i highkey love Regina so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Just Say That Victor Didn't Exactly Marry Regis For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes u just gotta make ur oc a sugar baby and that's okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor didn’t like Rex.</p><p>	He was a spoiled, pompous, and cowardly brat with hardly a personality trait to his name. The doting was nice, and Rex was a kind and attentive husband, but Victor didn’t exactly marry him for his attentiveness.</p><p>	“You’re a lay-about,” Victor complained. “You just laze around all day doing nothing! Don’t you have <i>anything</i> you could be doing?”</p><p>	“I suppose I could go shopping…” Rex pondered, and Victor rolled his eyes.</p><p>	“No, I mean something of <i>substance</i>,” Victor scolded. “Like, what do you even do all day?”</p><p>	“Uh-”</p><p>	“Exactly. Do something. Anything. I don’t give a shit what. Learn a skill or something.”</p><p>	After that, Victor was left alone to do what he wanted. And Victor got busy.</p><p>	He paid off wherever debts he had lying around and set aside enough money to pay for the rest of his architect education. He also booked an appointment to get top surgery done and made sure to legally change his name while he was at it.</p><p>	He took Rex’s last name, at least to keep up appearances. And the name was well-known enough that it gave Victor a good bit of power to control people with, which was always a plus.</p><p>	Victor also splurged a little and got himself a nice wardrobe, something Rex was <i>absolutely</i> appreciative of as he showered Victor in compliments and attention whenever he got the chance.</p><p>	It took a little while for Victor to notice, but it seemed Rex threw himself into a great variety of skills, from painting to sewing to philosophy. Victor even noticed when more plants started popping around as Rex got more and more into gardening.</p><p>	And apparently, Rex actually getting hobbies had his family approving of Victor more, even if they still didn’t approve of his manners or the way he acted or the way he dressed.</p><p>	So. Rex’s family didn’t like Victor much at all. But it wasn’t like Victor gave a shit about that. He was too busy staging the deaths of certain individuals so that Rex would gain an influx of money, which allowed Victor to further exploit his fortune.</p><p>	And exploit it he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>absolutely love Victor being a dickhead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wanna Know How They Ended Up Divorced?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor got bored easily. The life of accommodation and luxury was nice, but it really wasn’t Victor’s style. What was there even to do? No wonder Rex lived like a layabout before Victor came around. He wouldn’t have known what a hobby was if it had presented itself on a silver platter.</p><p>	Though all the platters around here were gold. That was just part of the problem.</p><p>	Everything was too luxurious. Too clean. And Victor was a person used to a much...harsher environment.</p><p>	So. Obviously. Victor had to do something about this whole “marriage” situation.</p><p>	First, Victor tied up any loose ends, making sure nothing he did could be traced back to him.</p><p>	Second, Victor fucked Rex one last time. Victor didn’t care much for his personality, but he did have to admit that Rex was a good lay.</p><p>	Third, and finally, Victor divorced Rex. Which was simple. Rex’s family already hated Victor. It wasn’t too hard to make them hate him more.</p><p>	And Victor knew the type of people Rex’s family was. And he knew the type of person Rex was. And Victor knew that every disappointed look and every comment against Victor as an individual would wear down Rex’s confidence in his feelings toward Victor.</p><p>	So, instead of outrage or tears or anything else, when Victor brought up -</p><p>	“I think we should consider a divorce.”</p><p>	Rex’s shoulders sagged, and he let out a deep sigh before responding.</p><p>	“Perhaps.”</p><p>	It helped that Victor didn’t want anything from him. There was nothing to fight over. There was only inevitable disappointment.</p><p>	For Rex, of course. Not for Victor.</p><p>	Victor, afterall, was home free, and he grinned as Rex longed after him as he left.</p><p>	Victor left no trace. It was like the marriage never even happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed!! It was good to explore this part of Victor's backstory a little bit!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Victor's just a bastard, and that's how it is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>